Rollo
Rollo is the brother of Ragnar Lothbrok. A fearsome warrior with a wild, impulsive streak, Rollo has begun to grow jealous of his increasingly prominent brother, Ragnar. Though Ragnar has promised Rollo they will always be equals, tensions constantly threaten their relationship. His loyalty is continuously tested against his own raw ambition and unfulfilled passion for Lagertha. Much like the wolf Fenrir, who was destined to kill Odin at Ragnarök, envious Rollo, now too wild to chain, bides his time and circles his brother. brayden wilson has a big milf Biography Early Life work in progress Season 1 work in progress As of "A King's Ransom", Rollo has been baptized and given the Christian name Rolf. Although he does not take this seriously, he takes considerable chiding from Floki for offending their Norse gods, but it truth remains as staunch a pagan as any of his comrades. Season 2 In "Brother's War", Rollo fought with Jarl Borg against his brother Ragnar and King Horik . During the fight, Rollo critically injured Floki and killed Arne , although the latter's death struck Rollo with some guilt for his former comrade. When Rollo was confronted by Ragnar for a duel, Rollo could not bring himself to fight his brother and surrendered, thereby ending the skirmish between the two forces. Ragnar, King Horik and Borg then struck an uneasy alliance to go on raids together in the West, and Rollo was taken captive, to be judged for his betrayal of the men from Kattegat. Although the villagers wanted him to be sentenced to death, the Law-Giver, bribed by Ragnar, announced that he had decided to spare Rollo, because if the Gods wanted him dead, he would have died already in battle. Rollo indirectly apologized to Ragnar by telling him that he merely wanted to step out of his shadow, but he found no sunlight when he did. Feeling humiliated, Rollo decided to leave Kattegat, although Siggy, his lover, convinced him to stay. In "Invasion", four years later, Rollo has descended into self-destructive behaviour. He is found by Siggy sleeping outside. She wakes him up by throwing cold water in his face. She tells Rollo he has become a disgrace. The only way Roll can restore his honor is by asking forgiveness from Ragnar and permission to raid with his brother in England. In a private meeting with Ragnar, he asks to be included in the raiding party. Ragnar acknowledge Rollo has suffered, but other people has suffered much more because of what he has done. Ragnar needs to think about forgiving Rollo and will give his decision later. King Horik and Jarl Borg arrives in Kattegat to have a meeting with Ragnar for their raid in the West. Rollo enters to ask Ragnar's decision. Ragnar accepts him back as his brother, but forbids him to go raiding with them. Rollo halfheartedly accepts this decision. At the feast in the hall of Earl Ragnar with Horik and Borg, Rollo is sitting solemnly with them. Jarl Borg, having been told King Horik does not want to raid with him, tries to lure Rollo back to his side but is only met with a punch in his face. When the fleet of Ragnar and King Horik sail to England, Rollo watches from a distance angrily throws his ax in the direction of the departing ships. However, despite his personal problems with Ragnar, Rollo does his best to defend Kattegat against Jarl Borg when he comes for revenge. Unfortunately with many of Kattegat's young men on a raid with Ragnar, Rollo is forced to retreat and save Ragnar's wife and kids from Jarl Borg's wrath. Personality Wild and impulsive, Rollo is capable of warmth and selflessness. More often than not, however, he hides this side of himself from public view. Appearances Trivia * Rollo's tattoo depicts Fenrir's sons, Hatí (hate) and Sköll (treachery), chasing the sun and the moon — a scene from Norse Mythology. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Viking Warriors